dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrus 306
Cyrus is a character in Dimensional Clash IX. Being one of the first RX-1s created in 2068, Cyrus remains unknown to this fact and lives a normal life. Appearance Cyrus is similar in appearance to the R-1, with a humanoid structure and barely any facial features. The only facial features on him is two large, yellow glowing eyes (which can slightly change colors depending on the emotion) and markings on his forehead. He is painted brown, and glass-like parts cover his elbows, wrists, and ankles, revealing his internal endoskeleton. Equipment & Abilities Abilities *Cyrus has metal to protect himself. *That's all. Personality Cyrus' personality is somewhat similar to Sonic's in a strange way, being cocky, but usually grumpy about the situation he is in. The robot simply wishes to go back home to comfort. Cyrus has nothing to defend himself with at the moment and thus flees from any threat that he can't fight. Other than that, Cyrus simply acts like your average person. Pre-Clash Biography Cyrus was created on 2068, and by the Roaring 70s (obviously named after the roaring 20s), Cyrus lived a prosperous childhood with his parents, Cliva and Adam. The Roaring 70s was a great decade as they approached the end of the 21st century. Society fully recovered from the war by 2080, and the 2070s was when things were happier, better, and nearly perfect. Cyrus suffered little racism problems until he was 12, suffering from a gang of human teenagers who teased him for his race, and told him that his ancestors "were emotionless murderers during the war". These insults still scar the bot, despite moving from Tennasee to Georgia when he was 13, never to see the teens again. Cyrus separated from his family after he graduated college, affording an apartment in peace. Later, however, he met a well known World War R veteran; Gwen Pennley. Gwen was swapped into an artificially created alien body from the large improvment of technology in the 70s, due to her old, rotting human body. He temporarily had feelings for Gwen until they separated, saddened but eventually moving on. In 2093, Cyrus stumbled upon an opportunity from NASA themselves to help with exploring a new planet. Cyrus didn't hesitate to accept. He still questions why, however, they chose three random people for this expedition. In 2096, at the age of 28, Cyrus, Kennel, and Gwen arrived to the new planet, revealing it was flourishing with life. Cyrus heard of other planets that humans lived on, and this was his first time he was on a planet other than Earth. The three explored as time passed. They suddenly stumbled upon a new alien race, the first sentient race they discovered; the Azeri. After Gwen spoke with them, they revealed that they sent an Overmind Unit to Earth to kill all humans on the planet, thus, starting the war. It was all just a big misunderstanding as they also revealed that they were terrified of nuclear weapons, had a past experience with a now extinct alien race, and thought humans were aggressive. They were hesitant and thought that every race they met were aggressive. Cyrus and company returned to Earth. Cyrus attempted to tell everyone about the Azeri and how it was a big misunderstanding. No one believed him. While arguing, he was unable to finish persuading them as he entered the clash at this moment. Notable Actions StarCraft Cyrus first entered the clash on planet Shakuras, a metal chair falling on his legs and thus, completely destroying them and making them useless. These noises and screams caught the attention of Hiccup and Toothless, as they rushed over and got the chair off of him. They later stumbled upon Choebecka, who helped Cyrus and made new legs for him. They later set up camp on Shakuras, unknown what'll happen next. Relationships Hiccup Cyrus doesn't know what to think of Hiccup, other than recognizing him from a movie back in 2010. Toothless Cyrus also recognizes Toothless from a movie in 2010, but shocked to see a real dragon in front of him. Choebecka To him, Choebecka so far seems to be the closest of the group as she helped get him new legs and seems relatively nice. Trivia *306 spells out DOG if you look at the numbers closely. Category:Sissy Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:World War R Category:Original Characters